Dig Deeper
"Dig Deeper" is the 6th episode of Season 1 of Backstage and overall. It aired the first time on April 22, 2016. Synopsis Alya's new musical partnership doesn’t go as hoped. Singer Scarlett struggles with a movement for non-movers class and discovers a shocking secret about one of her classmates. Vanessa is hurt when Carly forgot their friendiversary to go on her first date with Sasha. Plot Scarlett welcomes the viewers to her "movement for non-movers" class, which she calls it the worst class ever. Julie was also in that class. The class was finishing up their routine. Then, they get an assignment; they are select a name from that hat and whomever they get, they have to observe them and turn it into a movement piece. Scarlett is assigned to observe Julie. She said she should've shuffled harder. At the music room, Alya was organizing her stuff when she hears Bianca talking to Miles about her mom and laughing. Miles was silent. During a confessional, Bianca says that she can tell that Miles is into her. Park gives an assignment for their mid-term. Each of the students, with a partner, are to write, record and perform a song, worth 40% of their grade. Bianca raises her hand and Park immediate answers that it's worth 40%. She raised her hand again and Park again just tells her that they can pick their partner. Bianca gets me ready to ask Miles, when he asks Alya if they want to partner up. To keep it cool, Bianca doesn't ask but tells Jax that he is with her. Alya asks Miles about Bianca and he says that she doesn't need his help, since the last song she 'made up' was such a hit. Bianca looks at Alya with anger and during Alya's confessional, she said that she just became Bianca's enemy number one. Vanessa and Cassandra were next to the stairs, stretching. Cassandra tells Vanessa to stop saying sorry all the time, included that ballerinas are warriors, they fight for what they want. Just then, Vanessa asks her if she could have the next night off but she says no. Vanessa just says ok, but then, Cassandra tells Vee to fight for it. So Vanessa demands for the night off because it's hers and Carly's 9-year friend-aversary. They are going to celebrate it by eating sundaes and watch Avatar, even though they kind of hate that movie now. Cassandra asks Vanessa what's it worth for her. Vee thinks like money. Cassandra says that if she lets her take the night off, Vee has to do Cassandra's homework for a month. Vee hesitates, but says that it's a deal. She's lucky that Cassandra is in a good mood. Carly and Vanessa were talking after dance class. Carly really wondering if Sasha likes her not. Vanessa reminded her that he bought her her special coffee, yet he did the same with Vanessa. Carly doesn't know what to do so, Vanessa tells her that she has the night and they could eat ice cream and see a movie, of course for their friend-aversady. Carly liked that. Sasha comes with exciting news that he didn't even let Carly guess. He has tickets and two backstage passes for Shawn Mendes's concert. He invites Carly if she would like to join him. He also apologizes to Vanessa since he only has two tickets and knows that she does not even like Shawn. Carly asks Sasha when is it. It's the very same night of Bee and Cee's friend-aversary. She said that she's totally in. Vanessa tells her that they already have plans but Cee tells her that they could do ice cream and a movie another time. Vanessa leaves, angry. Both Sasha and Carly were confused, but then she remembered that that night was their friend-aversary. Sasha spdidnt knew what that meant. Carly explains and how she's officially the worst friend ever. Trivia * Julie's parents don't know that she's at Keaton School of the Arts. * Carly and Vanessa have been friends for nine years. * The final day of this episode takes place on the 24th of September. * Bianca presumably has a crush on Miles. * Carly has her first date with Sasha. Episodes Thrown Back *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me Out" Cast Main * Aviva Mongillo as Alya * Josh Bogert as Miles * Mckenzie Small as Scarlett * Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa * Alyssa Trask as Carly * Julia Tomasone as Bianca * Matthew Isen as Jax * Kyal Legend as Julie * Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park * Colin Petierre as Sasha Recurring * Adam House as Tall Guy * Eliana Jones as Mel * Madison MacGregor as Cassandra Absent * Romy Weltman as Kit * Isiah Hall as Denzel * Jane Moffat as Ms. Helsweel * Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna (mentioned) Transcript Quotes Songs * "Cha Cha" * "Lost in Contemplation" * "In the Golden Days" * "I Don't Wanna Hear It" * "Dig Deep (Miles Version)" Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z